


To a Night of Firsts

by OneofWebs



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel, Boyfriends, Condoms, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Crowley and Gabriel have been dating since 7th grade, but they've known each other forever. They've held hands. They've started dating. They've kissed. It seems only natural that, now that they're in college and alone, they should take the next step. It involves a very intricate list of steps, but in the end, having sex for the first time is exactly what they both wanted.
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	To a Night of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Im going to ride this crowgabe train by myself and no one can stop me. This is a human Au that i had put together a while ago where Crowley and Gabriel basically grow up together and it's cute. No one can stop me.
> 
> Besides, this is a little something that I wanted to write, so it made me feel a lot better to finish it.

Met: too early to really remember. Started dating: seventh grade was just about to end, and they had both turned twelve. At the time, it seemed like one of those playground flings. Two boys would never _stay_ together. Not when they grew up and realized how the world really was, that it wasn’t always so accepting of things and people that were different. Unfortunately, as most naysayers were, they did turn out to be wrong. And that led to this. First kiss: first day of high school, when it had become less about sharing and more about holding hands and _being_ something. First time: now.

Crowley and Gabriel had the talk not long after they’d shipped off to the same college, the same dorm room. They’d been together long enough, and after deciding that that’s just how they were going to be, it felt appropriate to take it one step further. They’d already defied the odds, so why not add some spite into the mix? It was just that the whole ordeal was a bit more awkward than they’d expected it to be. The decision had come easily enough: they were going to have sex, for the first time. That had led to a whole new gaggle of questions, as all good decisions tended to.

They’d both gone to a very religious school. Where Crowley’s mother had been whole-heartedly supportive of them, Gabriel’s family had not been. That made this, their first real time alone, the first time they could even _learn_. They’d used Crowley’s computer to do the research, because there was no way to really tell that Gabriel’s would be _safe_ , and that had brought up _more_ questions. There were so many ways that they could do this. So many things to figure out, to worry about. Gabriel was extremely good at worrying, too. One of his skills.

“Let me worry about it,” Crowley invited. “You just tell me how you want to do it, and I’ll worry about the rest.”

“What do you mean _you_ _’ll_ worry about it?” Gabriel asked. He was fidgeting in his seat.

“I’ll figure out how everything works,” Crowley continued, reaching out to take Gabriel’s hands. “And I’ll just. Tell you. You know?”

Gabriel squeezed their hands together. “This is the stupidest idea you’ve ever had.”

“Yeah, but it’ll work, won’t it?” Crowley’s smile wavered, but he really did try to make one.

Gabriel frowned. “Maybe? Maybe we shouldn’t worry about it. We have classes to study for, and—”

“And what?” Crowley pulled his hands away. “It’s wrong? Because some fat old priest said so back in fifth grade? Come _on_ , Gabe, I thought we were past that. Sandalphon was a giant, repressed _dick_ , and I’m pretty sure he needed to get laid, too.”

“Crowley.”

“And _besides_ , how could anyone find out? You’d have to tell them, for that, and I know you wouldn’t act so stupid. You’re too smart to be stupid. And honestly, I think your dad would kill _me_ before he killed _you._ Probably thinks I corrupted you, the fucker.”

“Crowley—”

“Can’t wait to kick my ass to the curb so he can send you to one of those bible humping camps that’s a cute mask for conversion therapy, I bet. Fucker can’t understand that there are some things you can’t change—”

“Crowley!” Gabriel shouted. “Shut up, for five minutes, can you please _shut up_.”

Crowley did not respond that time, and Gabriel sighed.

“I’m nervous,” Gabriel said. He looked directly at Crowley. “I’m nervous,” he said again.

“Oh. Oh, shit, I’m sorry. That probably wasn’t helping.” Crowley grabbed Gabriel’s hands again and scooted just a bit closer, until their knees were touching. They were sitting on the side of Gabriel’s bed, huddled together with Crowley’s laptop thrown behind them, left open tabs of sex sites. Purely words.

“It’s stupid, please,” Gabriel scoffed, pulling his hands back.

“No—no it’s _not_ stupid. It’s—shit, Gabriel, it makes sense. I mean. I’m nervous too, okay? I’m trying not freak out.”

“Somehow, I don’t believe that.”

“Well, I think that means I’m doing a good job of hiding it. I took drama last year, remember?”

Gabriel snorted.

“It’s true! I’m just trying not to show it, I mean. We can’t _both_ be nervous, or we’ll never do this!”

“So, maybe we shouldn’t. Maybe it’s better if we don’t.”

Crowley’s face fell. “Do you believe that? Do you _really_ not want to?”

Gabriel gulped.

“If you really don’t want to, I won’t press it. You know I wouldn’t. I’d be more than happy to just sit on the bed and watch bad movies, this weekend.”

There was a long period of silence. Gabriel fidgeted where he sat, but eventually, he fell forward to rest his forehead on Crowley’s shoulder. He didn’t know what to do, because the truth was, he _wanted_ to do this. He just didn’t know what it meant, and when he didn’t know how things would end, then what was he supposed to do but worry? The more he worried, the less he was sure he wanted this. But only because he was worrying. Not because he didn’t want it. Right? He didn’t know. Gabriel didn’t know, and all that made him do was wrench his hands in Crowley’s shirt.

Crowley’s arms wrapped around him, then, and it didn’t do a damn thing to help. Only it did, because when they were this close, Gabriel could hear how fast Crowley’s heart was beating. Gabriel could feel the way Crowley’s hands were trembling.

“Just tell me what you want,” Crowley said. “We could study, I guess. Watch movies. Maybe hit up one of those late-night places?”

“Or, we could go to the drug store on Friday, like we planned,” Gabriel mumbled.

Crowley smiled. “Yeah, we can do that.”

That was exactly what they did, come Friday. After Gabriel’s last class ended promptly at one in the afternoon, they met up in the parking lot. Crowley might have gone on his own, but as it were, he didn’t actually have a car. Gabriel had the money and the rich little religious family, so he did have one. He had the keys, and they were going to get lunch. It only made sense to make the whole thing a day trip, especially seeing as how they couldn’t _do_ anything until the evening hours came. It was one of those long weekends, so people in the dorm would be heading out.

They’d be _nearly_ alone: alone enough that no one would come knocking on their door if something happened. Crowley knew their neighbors well enough, and they would be gone. That was all they really needed; plus, the _supplies_ they’d get at the drug store. On Crowley’s cash, of course, and Gabriel promised to pay for lunch in return. His parents wouldn’t see a lunch charge and be too angry, but they might question why he would shop at a drug store. His parents were nothing short of elitists, and it wasn’t just Crowley’s bisexuality that they weren’t fond of.

Crowley was poor. His mother was poor. The money he had to spend on _supplies_ was money he’d been saving since high school, so he’d have a bit of cash to himself for fun when he finally got to college. The only reason he was even _here_ was because he had scholarship. Gabriel did, too, but he would have gone to college, regardless.

Gabriel got to drive, which meant he got to pick where they had lunch. He tended to be a bit picky about where they went. It worked out well. Crowley could spend his time on his phone, doing some of that last-minute research for what they needed. It was going to be an awkward thing, buying it. If they could make it through that, though, there probably wasn’t anything that would stop them. Just for the night, anyway.

Much to Crowley’s surprise, they ended up getting fast food. It was one of those places that _was_ fast food but was trying incredibly hard to be something else. At the end of the day, their soup still came in frozen bags. Crowley knew, because he used to work at one. Gabriel didn’t believe him, but whatever he had to tell himself to eat that soup was entirely fine. It was cheddar broccoli soup, so it was worth the lying.

“Should we buy snacks?” Crowley asked, munching down on a piece of bread.

“I have a slight suspicion that we won’t actually need any snacks.”

“If it’s going to be some ten-minute excursion, at least we can have popcorn for the movies.”

Gabriel laughed into his soup. “I hope it lasts longer than ten minutes.”

“D-do you really?” Crowley looked rather shocked.

“Yeah,” Gabriel smiled.

They finished eating their meal, in between more idle conversation back and forth. There was only so much time that they could waste before it was obvious that the nervousness still hadn’t gone away, but it wouldn’t go away. And being nervous was entirely normal, just another thing that young people had. Besides, it had rightfully taken them long enough to get here. There were plenty of people they’d known who’d popped the cherry, so to say, back in _high school._ They were late enough as it was. Though, in hindsight, that was still just the nervousness talking.

This wasn’t something that had a time limit on it, and they both knew that. It was still easier to latch onto something more concrete like their _friends_ had already done it, so why hadn’t they? There were some clear, obvious answers, like the fact that most of their friends were doing it the _normal way_ —at least what Gabriel’s parents would call the normal way. It was a lot to latch onto and panic about, and they were both so very good at panicking about it.

Once their table was entirely clean, though, it was time to go. They couldn’t just steal a table at the restaurant for the rest of the night. They had the drugstore to go to, after all. And really, if all they did was buy popcorn and M&Ms then that was fine. It was on Crowley’s buck and Crowley’s promise that if, at _any_ point, Gabriel wanted to stop, they would stop. If Crowley wanted to stop, they would stop. Secretly, they were each hoping the other one wouldn’t call for it to stop. As it was a secret, though, they could each play that they were willing stop, at any time.

They went to the drugstore, anyway. They made sure to do things extremely well and extremely secretive, as they went into the drugstore separately. Crowley went in first, to grab the things that were slightly more embarrassing to grab—the Internet had suggested a good and thorough cleaning, after all. Gabriel came in five minutes later to grab the snacks, since he was pickier. They met at the aisle that was cleverly labeled _Family Planning_ , because they couldn’t just call it condoms and sex stuff, anymore.

Thankfully, this little section was back out of the way, far enough, that the two whole people in the drugstore, plus the cashier, couldn’t see them. It was quite the well-planned coincidence, because they realized something incredibly important, as they were looking at all of the little colored boxes. While they had never had sex, before, they had seen each other naked. Neither one of them had ever been much into dick measuring, but they had been, rather obviously, different sizes. And they hadn’t _talked_ about it. That night they did talk about it, Crowley had been more concerned with calming them both down than he had been with the logistics.

“Uh,” Crowley said, quietly, “what do I need to get?”

Gabriel was stiff beside him, just staring at the veritable wall of condoms in front of them. He told himself, quietly, that this was just another obstacle. Crowley had grown up poor and only with one parent, but it had somehow been the most kind and supportive household Gabriel had ever heard of. He, on the other hand, had grown up with a full family—two parents, a sister, a dog, and both sets of grandparents, and had never felt more alone than he did when this topic came up. Sex. It was always about sex.

At his core, Gabriel knew what he wanted, but he’d also known what he’d been _told_ about what he wanted. That it was bad, demeaning. That it would paint him in a subservient, lesser light, and that a man of his family and stature should never fall to that, even if he was going to fall to the evil of being _gay_. There were two things wrong with that, and one of them was that Gabriel was not _technically_ a man. Not legally, anyway. The second was that the things his family had told him were just plain incorrect; it was an outdated ideal that was only kept around in the strictest of homophobic families.

Still, Gabriel was finding it hard to speak. His mouth had gone dry, and it was really all he could do to reach out and grab one of the boxes on his own. Crowley didn’t even get a chance to look at it before Gabriel was throwing it into his basket, so, that was that. Crowley would figure out what they were doing when they got back to the dorm. They just had one thing left to get, after that, and it was another thing that Gabriel just threw in Crowley’s basket before making his way up to the counter.

The second phase of the plan was pretending as if they were checking out separately, but Gabriel had forgotten his card. Crowley, always happy to swoop down and save someone in need, would offer to pay for all of his stuff too, just bag them like different orders. It was flawless, and probably over the top, but there was that lingering fear that they were going to get caught. So, Crowley was happy to take a few extra weird steps if it would mean they wouldn’t get caught, even though he was sure they wouldn’t get caught _anyway_. The university certainly wasn’t going to kick them out for it.

It went off without a hitch, and they were back in the car in under thirty minutes. Really, it was a miracle it hadn’t taken them an hour to do that. There was just the drive back to the dorm, now, and Gabriel relinquished the driver’s seat of his very own car so Crowley could drive them back. A special day, indeed.

Once they were back at the dorm, parked and safe inside a locked room, Crowley rummaged through their bags. Gabriel had picked up some very _nutritious_ snacks, much to Crowley’s dismay, but there was one king-sized Reece’s bar. Crowley hadn’t actually looked at anything he’d bought, so this was a bit of momentary excitement. There was even some popcorn, which certainly meant they’d be watching movies, tonight. Gabriel’s _one_ indulgence was white cheddar popcorn, even if that was the farthest thing from an indulgence, by Crowley’s standards. Unless Gabriel intended to eat the whole bag—that was a different story, one Crowley was willing to fight about.

Then, Crowley went through his own bag. He knew what he’d bought, except for the two things Gabriel had thrown in there without letting him see. Crowley hadn’t pressed, since he didn’t want Gabriel to be any more nervous than he already was, but he was _curious_. He couldn’t deny that his hands were shaking as he went for the two things: the bottle of lubricant and the box of condoms. This was, essentially the answer to a question that had never _been_ answered—how were they doing this?

Crowley had made assumptions, but he’d kept them to himself. He wouldn’t mind either way, and that’s why he’d left it up to Gabriel. If this was how Gabriel was going to tell him, then fine. It was better than being so wrapped up in _not_ answering the question that nothing happened. That didn’t mean Crowley wasn’t nervous about it either, so he made a pointed effort to not look at the box of condoms first. He looked at the lubricant, which made him laugh.

“Warming lube, huh?” Crowley asked, over his shoulder.

“Shut up,” Gabriel responded. He was swiveling back and forth in his desk chair, waiting for Crowley to finish going through their stuff.

Then, Crowley had nothing else to look at but the answer to the rest of their evening. It felt like a bigger thing than it was, really. It was just, well, the entire point of the evening. Nothing wrong with that. Nothing overly impressive or frightening about it, seeing as how this was something neither of them had ever done. All Crowley had to do was look at a box—because the size of the condoms basically said who was going to be wearing one. Which answered the question that Gabriel couldn’t answer in voice, so. He needed to look.

Crowley sat back on his own bed, once he’d turned the box over. Admittedly, he was shocked. He’d had his assumptions, and he’d believed that they were right. After all, Gabriel was _bigger_. Not to say that Crowley was scrawny by any stretch of the imagination, but Gabriel was here on a sports scholarship. He played softball in the spring and soccer in the fall. He even played volleyball, but that was more of a summertime hobby. Crowley probably wasn’t the only one who would have assumed that Gabriel would have wanted something different. But.

There it was. Crowley was holding a box of condoms meant for _him_ , not for Gabriel. He tried not to be surprised, really, but he was, and it wore well on his face. Gabriel tried not to make eye contact, in return, but none of that stopped the fact that they were soon just staring at each other.

“You aren’t happy,” Gabriel stated.

“No! No, that’s not it. No, I’m—” Crowley let out a bout of nervous laughter. “I’m ecstatic.”

Gabriel breathed. “I thought that maybe you’d think differently of me.”

Crowley shook his head. “Nope. You’re still Gabriel. Gonna have to get that stick out of your ass first, though.”

“Shut up!” Gabriel threw something at him, this time. A stapler, that thankfully didn’t hit Crowley directly in the head. It hit him in the arm, and he grumbled about it, rubbing over what was sure to be a bruise.

“Sorry,” Gabriel muttered.

“You’re a baby,” Crowley laughed. “Come on, it’s getting late enough as it is. I bet the showers are open.”

“Right. I guess, that’s something I need to do. Can you give me the, uh,” Gabriel just reached, but trailed off.

Crowley grabbed the little box and looked at it, then at Gabriel. “Do you want me to, uh, help? I could go with you? Shower together, maybe, and uh?” He waved the box in the air. “Maybe won’t be so hard.”

“You’d _want_ to?” Gabriel gawked. “I mean—you saw online. It’s kinda gross.”

Crowley shrugged. “Yeah, a bit. But that’s whatever, right? If you don’t want me to go, I won’t, but. Figured I could help, you know?”

Gabriel sucked in a breath, and really, he didn’t _want_ to say no. Having a bit of moral support was never a bad thing. It was just the embarrassment of saying _yes_. He couldn’t fathom why Crowley would want to actually go with him to watch that—neither one of them had made it through the research about it, so why would Crowley want to _watch_. Or help, for that matter. He was offering. Gabriel could take that to mean that it didn’t matter why, just that he clearly wanted to. No reason to worry about something of Crowley was offering. Right?

“Gabriel?” Crowley pressed, again.

“Sure,” Gabriel finally said. “Come with me. To a night of firsts,” he mocked, toasting his water bottle to the empty air. He took a drink out of it before getting up to get their shower stuff.

They hadn’t ever showered together, before. There hadn’t really been any good time to do it. Crowley’s house had one bathroom, and the shower wasn’t big enough for two people. If they’d taken a shower together at Gabriel’s house, someone would have caught them. Public showers were not an option—yet, somehow, the dorm showers were. It was easier to not think about it and just _go_. It was late enough, and the dorm was empty enough that no one would find them.

Gabriel had a rather handy little shower caddy that he used to pack their stuff—they could just share, so it wasn’t overbearing. That, and Crowley didn’t do _towels._ He had this stupid robe that Gabriel was pretty sure he’d stolen from a hotel, but there was no proof of that save that Crowley could literally show him the receipt from where he’d bought it online. So, fine. Crowley didn’t steal fancy looking black robes. Gabriel just used a solid white towel.

They hid the little box at the bottom of the shower caddy, just in case somebody would see them on their way to the showers. Then, because Gabriel liked to plan for these things, if anyone _asked_ why they were both going to the showers, they just happened to be going the same way. Gabriel was going to shower, and Crowley was going to the cafeteria, or wherever it was he wanted to go. Nobody was _going_ to ask, because nobody was going to care, but contingency plans kept them both calm.

As expected, they made it into the shower without seeing a single other student. Not just into the showers, but into a shower. Just the two of them. There wasn’t exactly a place separate from the shower for the complicated things like undressing and what not, but the showers were long enough that half of it stayed dry, even if the water was running. That was where Gabriel set down the caddy and things got to business.

Crowley went first, pulling his t-shirt over his head and rolling it up to shove into one of the empty pockets of the caddy. He glanced at Gabriel, who hadn’t actually moved, yet, before he started unbuttoning his jeans. It was always a bit of a wiggle and a jump to get out of his skinny jeans, and Gabriel laughed at him. Crowley could have been mad about it, like he usually was, but it was something to ease this weird, anxious thing around them. It left Crowley in his underwear, anyway.

“Your turn?” Crowley gestured.

“Right. Can’t take a shower with clothes on,” Gabriel muttered.

Gabriel tended to dress a bit more uptight, a bit fancier. Today, all he was tugging off was a polo shirt and pulling off a belt. He stopped at the button of his slacks, looking at Crowley. Crowley just looked back, a weird smile on his face, and that was that. Gabriel undid his slacks and slipped right out of them. It left them both in their underwear, which didn’t seem to help any of the awkward bit about having never done something like this before. Together, anyway. And the extra work.

Crowley took one very tentative step forward, until he had taken three and was directly in front of Gabriel. Gabriel was all of an inch taller than him, but somehow, that inch was nothing when they were this close together. Gabriel was hunched over just enough that their foreheads pressed together. Only when it was perfectly okay, like when Gabriel nodded, did Crowley hook his fingers into the waistband of Gabriel’s underwear. He’d make fun of him for wearing briefs later.

Crowley tugged them down, and it felt like the longest few seconds of his life. He couldn’t _help_ but look, when Gabriel stepped out of his briefs. His prick was there, hanging soft, in the v of his pelvis. Crowley gulped and looked back up to Gabriel—they were about to do this. Really, truly, _do_ this. And really, Crowley was glad they’d made the decision. It was, probably, their best decision. He put his hands around Gabriel’s neck and kissed him. It started off slow and gentle until there was just something that _snapped_.

At the sudden fervor in their kiss, Crowley surged forward and pressed Gabriel’s back into the wall. Gabriel put his hands on Crowley’s hips in response, trying to push down _his_ underwear while they ground their hips together. And there was _tongue_. To a night of firsts, just like Gabriel had said, where Crowley didn’t think he’d ever be able to kiss Gabriel again without shoving his tongue past his lips, being as close as possible. Rolling their hips— _groaning_ through their kiss.

Crowley only shifted again when it was time to push his underwear down, and against the skin of his hip, he could feel Gabriel’s cock stiffening against him. They were _doing_ this. But they couldn’t do too much, or they’d never get to the main event. Crowley couldn’t help himself when he wormed his hand between them, though. He had to get his hand around Gabriel’s cock, just to _feel_ it under his fingers. Gabriel gasped in response, their kiss finally breaking as Crowley stroked him.

“Crowley,” Gabriel breathed, grabbing onto his shoulders, “what are you doing?”

“Jerking you off. That a problem?” Crowley grinned.

“N-no, I just don’t want this to end.” Gabriel put his hand around Crowley’s jaw.

“I _think_ we can go more than once,” Crowley mulled. “But if you really don’t want me to, I won’t.”

Gabriel bit into his bottom lip and worried about it. “Well. Maybe just. I could do you, too.”

Crowley leaned into Gabriel’s collarbone, then, laughing. Gabriel’s arms went around his neck in response. “That’s what I’m talking about,” Crowley muttered. “That’s my Romeo.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but Crowley could call him whatever he wanted. He’d still get a hand around his cock. To a night of firsts, indeed; this was something they’d never done. It wasn’t as if they weren’t aware of masturbation and what not, but doing it to each other? Gabriel found himself almost entranced by the texture of skin beneath his fingers, and it was hard to think beyond that, beyond Crowley’s hand around him. When Crowley groaned, Gabriel finally started to move his hand.

It didn’t take long for them to be jaw dropped and panting, against each other. They were moving slowly, but it was still everything more than they’d ever had. Rolling their hips together, trying not to groan too loudly. Trying not to make a sound at all, but it was hard. Crowley would squeeze right under the head of Gabriel’s cock, and Gabriel would swipe his thumb over Crowley’s slit. It was eventually only the press of their lips together that kept them quiet, and even then, Crowley was making these helpless little grunting sounds at each pass of Gabriel’s hand. They were nearly impossible to ignore.

Not to be outdone, Crowley broke their kiss, to give something new a try: entirely new. He had his mouth over Gabriel’s neck, and that dragged a startled noise right out of him. Crowley sucked along the tendon in his neck, over his pulse point until he had to shift to get lower. As much as he might have wanted to try this mark leaving thing, it wasn’t something to try on Gabriel’s neck. That would get him banned from trying ever again, but if he pressed his lips right into the divot of his collarbone, that was a different story.

“Crowley—what are you doing?” Gabriel asked.

Crowley shushed him. “Just focus on you.”

Gabriel _did_ focus on himself, and if that didn’t mean wondering just what Crowley was trying to do on his chest, then fine. He redoubled his efforts on Crowley’s cock, enjoying the way that it made his hips buck and his own touch stutter. Crowley seemed just as focused with getting Gabriel off as he did with sucking at his skin, and that only proved in the wonderful drag of his hand, the pressure where it was just right. Crowley had always been a great listener, so this should just be expected. And still—

“Have you—” Gabriel took a sharp intake of breath as Crowley’s free hand brushed over his nipple. “Have you done this before?”

Crowley pulled away from Gabriel’s chest to look at him. “When would I have the time? Nobody but you, Romeo. Nobody but you.”

That settled something stupidly warm in Gabriel’s chest, and he rested back against the shower wall to let his eyes close and just _bask_ in it. Crowley went back to kissing his chest, groaning in his own quiet away with every stroke of Gabriel’s hand. It felt lazy and stupid, like they really didn’t know what they were doing, but that was precisely why it felt so _good_. They didn’t know what they were doing. They were learning together. Gabriel couldn’t help but wrap his free hand back around Crowley’s shoulders to keep him close; Crowley just hummed appreciatively.

Crowley ended up coming first, in thick streaks over Gabriel’s stomach as his hips stuttered and he struggled to keep a grip on Gabriel’s cock, as well. He managed, groaning through his orgasm over the bright, purple mark he’d managed to create. Crowley was not just a good listener, but he was a quick learner. It was very apparently, very quickly, that Gabriel was quiet—anyone could have figured that out, though. He was usually quiet, when he wasn’t shouting in the middle of a game. It took a learner like Crowley to work with the silence, though.

After his orgasm had passed, he refocused with both of his hands around Gabriel’s cock, and the jolt of warmth was enough to have Gabriel at least biting down on his lip. It was probably too earlier and too risky to try a blow job, but Crowley could already imagine how fast Gabriel would fall apart with a mouth on his cock. Something to try. Something to dream about. In the meantime, he rubbed and jerked in every angle he could try, listening to the very subtle sounds of Gabriel’s breathing until, and there always was, a hike in breath.

When Gabriel came, he shouted. It was too late when he did, but he clamped his clean hand over his mouth the instant that he’d realized what he’d done. It wasn’t enough to take him out of this, though, and Crowley got to watch that blissed-out look spread over Gabriel’s face as he came. He covered Crowley’s hand in his spend, and only after a minute of heavy breathing did he even chance a look down. Thankfully, they were already in the shower. If they hadn’t needed one before, they certainly needed one now.

“That,” Crowley breathed, “was some fucking noise, Romeo.”

“Shut up,” Gabriel groaned. “Did anyone hear?”

“Besides me? No way. Wouldn’t let them.”

“That’s stupid. And impossible.”

“Whatever. We need to shower, now, yeah? Like,” Crowley gestured in the air, which wouldn’t have been so distracting if he didn’t have cum all over one hand, “real shower. We’ll get to the extra bits after.”

Gabriel agreed. Not for any reason that the extra bits had him nervous—which they did—but a shower sounded nice and relaxing. Crowley was already on it, fidgeting with the knobs to get that perfect water temperature. Dorm showers weren’t exactly renowned for being good showers, so it took that extra finessed hand to get it just right. Gabriel tended not to have the patience to worry about it. He could shower hot, cold, or anywhere in between. Crowley was a stickler for it, though.

There was something wonderful about it, too. When Crowley reached out and dragged Gabriel under the warm stream of water, it was nice. It was a chance to be together, close, and just explore. They washed their hair, their bodies, and kissed through most of it, where they could. Just idle touches, idle presses of lips to skin, together. Anywhere. Everywhere. It was all about finding those little places, those crevices right where Gabriel’s thighs met his hips that made him shiver.

Gabriel, apparently, had very sensitive skin over his hips, over the flat of his pelvis. Crowley, in turn, made these little noises from the back of his throat when Gabriel ran his fingers down his back. They were wrapped up so close that it was impossible _not_ to learn these little things. And it was thrilling. It was almost too much to want to pull apart, but they had plans for the evening. Plans that involved a very strange looking thing in a little box, but that was just what it was.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go?” Gabriel asked. He’d already stepped out of the water stream to get the little box.

“I’ll hang around, unless you want me to leave.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I think help might be nice.”

“Whatever you want, babe,” Crowley winked, and Gabriel just rolled his eyes.

“You have horrible pet names.”

When Gabriel joined Crowley back under the water, Crowley pulled him in close and wrapped his arms around low. He took a healthy handful of Gabriel’s ass, molding his fingers into the mounds of flesh and pulling them apart, humming all the while. Gabriel fidgeted, but he didn’t turn the touch away. He even jolted, when Crowley’s fingers ran down, between his cheeks. Crowley mapped him out, touch by touch, until his fingers brushed over Gabriel’s hole, and Gabriel gasped.

“That feels weird,” he muttered.

“It’ll be alright,” Crowley encouraged. “Remember—at any point, if you want to stop, we stop.”

Gabriel leaned in enough to kiss Crowley, once more, and then it was down to the gritty, dirty business. Crowley stayed long enough to do what needed to be done, offering all the help and support that he could. When the rest was up to Gabriel, Crowley gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and promised, once more, that it was going to be alright. If he needed anymore help, he just needed to text Crowley. Crowley would come running right back, but he was going to head back to the dorm to put stuff away before they got started.

Crowley left Gabriel’s clothes, hung up on those silly little hooks they offered, so he had something to come back in. Everything else, he took, excluding the box. Gabriel would need that to hide it, and Crowley had to put everything else back where it belonged. Gabriel tended to be a bit of a stickler. Crowley liked the particulars. He liked knowing that there was something for every spot. Maybe he was sentimental, but he’d spent plenty of time looking at empty shelves and cupboards because there was nothing to fill them. The shampoo going in a box under the bed was just fine.

They had bought extra towels for the occasion, too. While he waited, Crowley spread them out over Gabriel’s bed and made sure the little bottle of lubricant was within easy reach. Hopefully, using Gabriel’s bed for this would just make everything more comfortable, more familiar, and more _something_. Crowley was already fidgeting, sat down and staring directly at the door. Surely, Gabriel couldn’t have drowned in the shower, right? Theoretically, it might have been possible to drown in a toilet, but that involved using it incorrectly. Gabriel wasn’t that stupid.

It did take him uncharacteristically long to return, though. Ten minutes had passed by the time Gabriel came back, and he did so in a rush. The box was immediately hidden underneath the bed, and Gabriel promptly sat down beside Crowley. Crowley stared at him, a little wide-eyed.

“Everything okay there, Gabriel?”

“Everything is fine,” he insisted. He shifted on the bed to face Crowley. “Do we just—start?”

“Breathe first, yeah?” Crowley laughed, weakly. “I think we just start.”

They did just start. It was with something as simple as a kiss, which quickly grew into more. Crowley had his hands around Gabriel’s waist, pulling himself up onto the bed entirely so he could push Gabriel down, his head into the pillows and their kiss never breaking. Crowley had his tongue in Gabriel’s throat, and Gabriel worked in return with a slow, hesitant touch at Crowley’s robe. He tugged at the tie, around Crowley’s waist, and shifted in their kiss to get a better angle.

Crowley finally pulled back, breathing heavily, when Gabriel started pushing his robe off his shoulders. It was about the boldest thing that he’d done since, well, ever. It was so hard to get Gabriel to let go of that painful idea he’d had that this was _wrong_ to get him to do anything bold, but there he was, pushing Crowley’s clothes right off him. Crowley reciprocated, immediately, with his hands on the hem of Gabriel’s shirt. At this point, Gabriel should have just come back naked. It wouldn’t have been the first time someone went streaking through the hallway.

That was a thought best kept to himself, and Crowley marveled in just being able to pull Gabriel’s shirt off. Tossed to the floor with his robe. Crowley was entirely naked, but he was going to take his time getting Gabriel to that same state. Now that they were actually doing this, Crowley felt his apprehension and his nervousness just melt right away. He wasn’t so sure about Gabriel, so he was going to take his time. Starting with putting his hands on Gabriel’s chest, straddling over his hips and making a grind down.

Gabriel took a sharp breath, watching Crowley’s hands roam over his skin, farther down, over the jut of his hips where his trousers road low. Crowley just brushed over the skin, watching the way Gabriel’s hips reacted on their own, twitching underneath his touch. Crowley rolled his hips again, too, grinding their cocks together through the stiff fabric of Gabriel’s trousers. Only, Crowley was naked, and Gabriel could watch as Crowley’s cock began to stir with interest.

“You good?” Crowley asked.

Gabriel nodded in response.

Crowley leaned back over him and pressed their lips together, slowly, sweetly. Gabriel pushed back, coaxing Crowley’s lips apart while he roamed his hands over Crowley’s chest. Crowley responded in kind, his hips rolling and jerking against Gabriel’s, and Gabriel really wished that he could _feel_ just a bit more of that, but Crowley’s hands hadn’t gone any lower. Crowley was touching all around his neck, his collarbone. No lower, and Gabriel was suddenly grinding his hips up on purpose.

Their kiss deepened all at once, a sudden surge of heat as Crowley responded. He moved his hands down over Gabriel’s chest, squeezing each tight pec in his hands before running his fingers over Gabriel’s nipples, and Gabriel responded with a keening gasp, right into Crowley’s kiss. That was when Crowley broke the kiss so he could hesitate, just for a moment, before pressing his lips into Gabriel’s neck. It was a slow and sensuous dip downward, until he was kissing over Gabriel’s chest.

Crowley peppered little butterfly kisses down Gabriel’s sternum, his hands holding stiff at Gabriel’s hips. It was all about experimentation, figuring out what worked and what didn’t. They were going to have to mess up and makes mistakes to do that, even if it would be awkward and strange. Maybe Crowley’s hands on his hips felt good, made Gabriel squirm, but when Crowley licked over his nipple, Gabriel _snorted_ , of all things. Snorted out a light little laugh.

“What?” Crowley pushed himself up.

“Nothing, nothing. Sorry,” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Crowley’s neck to pull him back down. “Nerves,” was his best excuse.

Crowley grinned and kissed him, again. He slithered on down Gabriel’s body, until he could press his kisses and his tongue into the skin of Gabriel’s hips. That got a better response, such a funny little noise that Crowley was even laughing too. But it was fine. They didn’t stop, this time. Crowley hooked his fingers into Gabriel’s trousers and started to tug them down, and—

“Where are your cute little briefs?” Crowley asked.

“In the laundry basket. I didn’t wear them back—is that alright?”

“It’s _wonderful_ ,” Crowley breathed.

Crowley pulled Gabriel’s trousers right off and looked over his legs, his hardening cock. Gabriel always did have such an impressive cock. Crowley couldn’t help himself when he wrapped his hand around the base. He started to stroke it, rubbing his thumb over the tip of if it, like Gabriel did to him. The response wasn’t quite the same, but there was precum dripping down. Crowley spread it with every stroke of his hand, and the wetter it was, the more Gabriel seemed to enjoy it.

He bucked his hips into Crowley’s hand, trying to get more of that friction. Crowley was stopping, and all at once, the smooth touch of his hand was replaced with a tentative swipe of his tongue. Gabriel pushed himself up onto his elbows to just watch as Crowley licked him, his eyes wide and his breath quickening. Crowley couldn’t even manage a glance at him, too embarrassed to focus on more than one thing at a time, but what he did focus on, he did wonderfully.

Gabriel watched, frozen, as Crowley sunk down over the tip of his cock. They’d never _done_ this before, but there Crowley was with his lips around Gabriel’s prick and _sucking_ , hollowing out his cheeks as he sunk further down. There was just the slightest brush of teeth, but Crowley fixed it at Gabriel’s first unpleasant gasp. He curled his lips over his teeth and sunk down just a little farther, his tongue running down the protruding vein along the underside.

When Crowley went too low, he choked and pulled back immediately, his hand going over his mouth. Oh, and if it wasn’t going to get any worse, his eyes teared up on their own and he _coughed._ He expected Gabriel to laugh at him, but Gabriel scooted far enough down the bed that he could pull Crowley’s hand away from his mouth and hold onto his shoulders.

“We don’t have to do that,” Gabriel muttered. “It felt good, though. We could, well.”

“Practice,” Crowley filled in.

“Practice. I could, also. To you, I mean. For now, maybe we should just—” Gabriel reached back to the nightstand between their beds and handed over the bottle of lube.

“Yeah, yeah. Right. Are you sure you want to do it this way?”

Gabriel nodded. “Bit late to change it now, I mean.”

“I could run out, again. Just need your keys.”

“Do _you_ want to do it the other way?” Gabriel asked, frowning.

“No! I just. No. I’m nervous,” Crowley admitted, wringing his hands around the lubricant. “What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t. Come on, Trouble,” Gabriel gave a challenging little smile as he laid back down. “Show me what you’re made of.”

Crowley set the bottle aside to take his time spreading Gabriel’s thighs apart. He had to take a moment to rub his own cock; he was aching for something more, at this point. He had to keep himself together long enough for this to go somewhere. He spread Gabriel apart and shoved a pillow under his hips—for support, he said, and Gabriel didn’t argue. He just shifted until he was comfortable, wringing his hands into the sheets to ground himself.

The first touch of Crowley’s finger was _cold._ Gabriel bit down on his lip and just waited. Waited until it was warm, and he could really try to lose himself in how it felt. But it felt weird. It felt strange, having Crowley’s hands down there. Gabriel tried not to shift. Much. But Crowley noticed soon enough. Instead of saying anything, he just wrapped his free hand around the base of Gabriel’s cock and stroked him, slowly, with just his thumb.

“Just relax, Romeo,” Crowley muttered.

Gabriel was certainly doing a better job of that, with Crowley’s hand on him. With his other hand, Crowley just continued to rub his slick finger between Gabriel’s cheeks until he was wet, too. Until he could feel how Gabriel’s hole twitched beneath his touch, all in trying to get used to it. When Crowley pushed his finger inside, Gabriel sucked in a deep breath. His nails were digging into his palms through the sheets, but he relaxed a second later.

Crowley stroked Gabriel’s cock and moved his finger in the same rhythm, and that was when it all started to feel _good_. It was wet inside of him, and Crowley’s touch didn’t hurt. Gabriel had been afraid that it would, but instead, he lost himself in the feeling of it. It was strange, but he didn’t hate it. No. He liked it. He liked it, and soon, Crowley was adding more lubricant and a second finger. He worked the two of them deeper into Gabriel, rubbing into his walls and watching for any sign of discomfort.

At a sudden shout, Crowley froze. Gabriel, who had been the one to shout, also froze—with his hands over his mouth. He didn’t know that was even a sound he could make. But he had and ruined everything in the process. Crowley was staring at him, wide eyed and entirely frozen. When his fingers weren’t moving, it was just a weird, uncomfortable fullness.

“Crowley,” Gabriel rasped. “You—you can keep going.”

“You shouted. Did I hurt you? Are you alright?”

Gabriel nodded. “I’m fine. You should do that again, if you can. It uh—it felt _good_ , Crowley.”

That made Crowley smile. He continued, after that, working Gabriel open on his fingers. He rubbed inside of Gabriel, spreading his fingers apart. It wasn’t long before he could fit a third one, and Gabriel didn’t so much as squirm at the new intrusion. Maybe Crowley was using too much lubricant, but he wanted to be safe. He wanted to make sure it didn’t hurt. Aside from those few moans Gabriel made each time Crowley rubbed against his prostate, he was nothing but bitten lip and wrung together hands. In other word: Gabriel felt _good_ , and Crowley could see it.

It’d felt like ages since they started, and ages until Crowley finally pulled his fingers out. He wiped them on the towels beneath them, then stopped to look at Gabriel. The box of condoms was sitting on the bed, already, but he didn’t reach for it. Instead, he smoothed his hands over Gabriel’s thighs. They were trembling.

“Are you ready?” Crowley asked.

“There’s only one way to find out, I guess,” Gabriel shrugged. He opened the box of condoms and pulled out one little, wrapped rubber. That, he handed over.

“We can still stop,” Crowley reminded, but he took the condom anyway. He ripped it open with his teeth. Gabriel watched with anticipation as Crowley rolled it down his straining cock, then gulped. Crowley went for the lubricant, next, and rubbed his length with it.

“I don’t want to stop. I—I want to keep going. Crowley, I want to know what it feels like to have you inside of me.”

Crowley sucked in his own breath, then. If that wasn’t the line that would kill him, he must have been immortal. He fell over Gabriel in a rushed urge to kiss him, and Gabriel moaned for him. Wrapped his arms around Crowley’s neck and pulled him close, ground their hips together where their cocks brushed and sent another rush of pleasure through the both of them. Crowley moaned when he pulled away, looking over Gabriel. Oh, he was flushed red with his hair all a mess and his eyes so wide and pretty.

Crowley shifted down and moved until their hips were pressed together, Gabriel’s thighs around his waist. He took his own cock in hand and guided himself to Gabriel’s stretched hole. He rubbed the tip of his cock over it, watching the way that Gabriel shivered with every pass of it. He was ready. Oh, they were both ready.

On first press inside, Crowley lost himself immediately. The sudden, hot clasp around his cock was more than he could have ever dreamed of. The pleasure went straight to his cock, as if he could have somehow gotten harder. Every inch he pressed inside was just another rush of pleasure, another bit of proof that this was _right_. How could something that felt so good be wrong? And Gabriel was feeling it too. His hips were jerking down, like he was trying to finish the job. His skin was flushed all red, and he was smiling.

Once they were flush against each other, Crowley leaned over Gabriel and held his face. It was hard to keep himself still, hard to keep himself composed, but he just needed one more kiss. Gabriel all but curled around him, and the jerk of his body had Crowley moaning into their kiss. Gabriel had clenched down around him, almost too hard, but all it did was broke their kiss with laughter.

“We’re doing this,” Crowley marveled. “How does it feel?”

Gabriel nodded, hurriedly. “It’s good, Trouble, it’s good. You can move. I can take it.”

Crowley rocked his hips, slowly at first, just trying to get a feel for it. Gabriel responded so well, and each rock got a little faster. As Crowley gained confidence, he started to thrust. He pulled back out of Gabriel and snapped their hips together, reveling in the little sounds that Gabriel made in return. The drag of Crowley’s cock inside of him was everything, and it was everything that he could do to keep from shouting or crying out. The walls weren’t thin, but they weren’t thick, either.

Gabriel started to work his own hips, meeting each one of Crowley’s hesitant thrusts with his own. Soon, they were moving together, wrapped up in each other. Crowley had bent over Gabriel so they could kiss and kiss again. Gabriel held onto him for all he was worth, moving his own hands over Crowley’s body—over his nipples, his ribcage, anything that made Crowley gasp and moaned. There was always a little stutter in his hips; neither of them was going to last much longer.

Oh, but they’d done it. Crowley was inside of Gabriel, and it was all Gabriel had wanted. He wrapped his legs around Crowley’s hips and egged him on, kept him close. They moved together. When Crowley pulled back away from their kiss, he wormed his hand down between them and took hold of Gabriel’s cock.

“Oh— _Christ_ ,” Gabriel bit down. “Crowley—”

“Taking the lord’s name in vain, are we?” Crowley teased. “That’s ten spankings, Mr. Engle.”

“Shut _up_ , Crowley, I’m—” Gabriel gasped out when Crowley rocked just right, combined with the tug on his cock—Gabriel was coming. Gabriel cried out with his pleasure, spurting thick spend between them, over Crowley’s hands.

“ _Anthony_ ,” Gabriel whispered, his hands around Crowley’s face. “Hurry, hurry, _hurry_ , oh, it feels so good—keep going.”

Crowley wasn’t one do disappoint, and Gabriel saying his _name_ like that. Groaning like that. Clenching down around his cock, like that. Crowley couldn’t hold himself back, a moment longer. He cried out with his own orgasm, burying his face into Gabriel’s neck to try and silence himself. But he came, his hips twitching— _fucking_ —into Gabriel as each wave washed over him. It had felt good. It had felt amazing. It was everything that he needed, and he almost didn’t want to pull back.

He did, unfortunately. After a moment of just lying like that, Gabriel had shifted uncomfortable, and Crowley reacted accordingly. He was careful and slow as he pulled back, making sure that he wouldn’t hurt Gabriel with any type of haste. Gabriel just gasped. He relaxed when Crowley had pulled back entirely, then just laid there as he watched. Crowley pulled the condom off and tied it. That went into the trash bin before Crowley shifted his attention to Gabriel. This had partially been what the towels were for.

“Are you alright?” Crowley asked. He wiped Gabriel down, carefully.

“I’m great,” Gabriel admitted, laughing lightly. “I’ve never felt so great. What about you?”

Crowley plopped down on the bed and leaned his head into Gabriel’s shoulder. “Better than ever,” he said.

Gabriel smiled and leaned his head down into Crowley’s. They stayed like that for a moment. A long moment, just basking in the afterglow of it all, curled up together. They were still naked, but that didn’t seem to matter. It didn’t even seem to matter that they could both do with another shower. The moment lasted for thousands of them, until Crowley pulled away to really look at Gabriel.

“Hey,” Crowley said, a bit dreamily.

“Hello, yourself, Trouble,” Gabriel replied, reaching out to rub Crowley’s cheek with his thumb. “What’s with the look?”

“Nothing. I just. You know. We can do this all the time, now.”

“Not all the time, but,” Gabriel mulled it over. “Yes. More often than we did, before.”

Crowley laughed. “Can I say something that might sound a little crazy?”

Gabriel nodded.

“I think I love you, Romeo.”

Gabriel leaned forward to put his arms around Crowley’s shoulders. “I think I love you, too, Trouble.”

Crowley grinned, and they kissed. There was still plenty of time left in their evening. They would shower and dress in their comfiest pajamas. Then, afterward, Crowley would set up a movie while Gabriel got comfortable in Crowley’s bed. Once the movie started, Crowley would provide snacks, refreshments, and a comfortable place for Gabriel to lay his head, halfway through the movie. There would be homework and tests and sports, but they would bask in this, while they still had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> 𓆏 Froge Bounces 𓆏  
> [Top Crowley Dicsord](https://discord.gg/6UgMsjH)  
> [Check me out on Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)  
> 


End file.
